


Josh's Maid: Tyler

by myspookyjoshdunchristmas



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Comfort, Drugs, Eventual Smut, Fuckboy Josh, Gay, Gen, Hurt, Josh is famous, Loneliness, M/M, Maids, More tags to be added, Partying, Rich boy josh, Romance, Stuck up attitude, Tyler is a maid, brallon, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspookyjoshdunchristmas/pseuds/myspookyjoshdunchristmas
Summary: Josh is a famous and very rich drummer and song writer.At times he's grateful and other times ungrateful. He's lazy and doesn't cook, he doesn't even make his own cereal.Tyler enters his life as his maid since his other one got arrested.Now this is gonna be interesting.





	1. A Little Bit Of Both

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this idea and now here it is xD contains bad language, Josh is quite cursey at times xD

"Thank you Columbus, you've been amazing tonight!" Josh screams on his microphone and embraces the screams and cheers he receives from his huge audiences.

Once upon a time, it was performing in front of small crowds in bars and underground clubs. 

Now it was arenas and stadiums. 

Josh loved his job. 

Well he wouldn't refer to it as his job, it was his dream. His dream to see people stood before him, screaming his name and singing away to his songs. 

And it all came true. His life was truly glamorous. 

"Amazing show tonight Josh, you deserve a rest now, I bet you can't wait to get home." One of his roadies chime and he smiles at them, wiping away his sweat on his face and torso.

He usually performed with his shirt off, just because he knew it would get the ladies screaming. 

"There's my star." Josh's manager sings as he approaches the artist, Bluetooth call thing in his ear, like all important people.

"Amazing show today Josh, one of the best ones we've had for a long time. There has just been some news though, your apartment maid has been fired. She was caught taking things from your place and claimed that they were for her daughter. Don't worry, we retrieved everything ." The manager reassures but Josh isn't happy, instead, he sighs.

"I told you female maids in my apartment aren't gonna work out fine, just look for a male to do the job." He says and walks away, fed up with the little things.

It was usually that when a person got fame, it usually got to their heads. They thought that once they're famous, they can boss people around and act like higher status jerks.

Josh was kind of hot and cold around that area.

There were times where he was grateful and times where he was just a plain dick.

"Don't worry, we'll have a new one for you soon." The manager yells as he watches his star walk away.

|-/ \\-|

"Listen Tyler, I promise I'll let you win."

"Whatever Tyler, you're lying, you're gonna double cross me."

"Come on Tyler, have I ever lied to you?" 

"Of course you have, all the freaking time." The male yells to himself as he plays a game of draughts alone. 

It was always like this for Tyler but he didn't mind. He didn't care if he talked to himself and played games by himself. The male was always going to be alone and talking to himself was the most efficient way to deal with it.

"Fuck you Tyler, you're a cheater." Tyler says to himself as he switches seats at every turn.

"I told you not to trust me last time." He says to himself and shrugs.

Tyler sighs as the game ends and he packs it away. 

It's 11:36pm and he has to go job searching tomorrow. His landlord has made it pretty clear that if he doesn't pay his rent this time around, he will kick his ass out, literally. Even Tyler knew he was pushing his luck with the whole rent thing.

With that being said, Tyler dressed into his comfy night clothes, they were navy coloured and made from fluffy material, on the front of them was a penguin yelling "ice see what you mean".

Though he was a nineteen year old teenager, he loved clothes that had puns on them or that looked cuddly and cute. I mean who doesn't? 

With that being said, Tyler literally jumped into bed and threw the comforter all the way over his body and his head, he was trapped underneath like it was a tent of some sort.

"Okay Joseph, let's make a few things clear again, I am nineteen, I am a man and monsters do not exist. There's no one in my closet, there's no one under my bed and when I take off this comforter from over my head, no demon will be sat on my bed, okay?" 

After a sharp exhale, the male pulled off the comforter and quickly scoped his room.

There was nothing there.

"Ahhh, sweet dreams to you Joseph." and with that, Tyler drifted off into sleep.

|-/ \\-|

Josh begins to realise how much is sucks not to have a maid in his apartment anymore. No one was around to make him breakfast of any kind.

"Oh for fucks sake!" He cursed. 

Josh wanted a bowl of cereal but he wasn't even sure where the bowls were even kept in his own apartment, surely it wasn't hard to find but the male couldn't be bothered.

Instead, he grabbed his shoes and a coat and headed out of his apartment. 

It was 2pm in Columbus, the sun was shining from behind the clouds and a cold wind was blowing in Josh's face.

He quickly hopped into his car and turned on the heating, then quickly sped out of the apartments car park. 

Josh was thankful that the apartment block he lived in had a gate, just so no one could climb over and break his car. 

The apartments were for the filthy rich anyway.

Since it was too late for any kind of breakfast, Josh decided to drive to Taco Bell and get some food from there.

"Hey Josh, what can I get ya?" The boy inside the building asks, a smile on his face as he knows Josh comes around frequently.

"Yo Lenny, just give me the usual, I'm fucking hungry so make it two." He says and gives the male his money, a little more than he should be paying.

"Keep that dude, can't be bothered with the change." He mumbles.

"Thanks Josh, amazing show last night." Lenny says and gives him a fist bump.

Josh doesn't fist bump back and drives off. Harsh, yeah he knows, but he'd rather be chowing down food like there's no tomorrow than use his final strengths to fist bump a guy at Taco Bell.

Josh drives up to the second window and watches as a person he's never seen before hands over his food.

"Oh my gosh no way!" She screams. "You're Joshua Dun!" 

Josh raises his eyebrows as he takes the bag and nods his head slightly. 

"Of course I am." He says like it's not obvious and drives away from the fast food place.

Josh readies himself to change gears as he's about to exit the establishment but comes to an immediate halt.

"Fuck me!" He screams as he pushes on the break pedal faster than anything he's ever done in his life. The person he almost crashes into freezes and looks wide eyed at Josh. 

His hands shake and the drink in his hand falls to the ground. 

The male scoots away, off the crossing and lands on the other side safely. 

Josh rolls down the passenger seat window and slowly moves forward.

"What's the matter with you?" He screamed to the already shaken teen. "Asshole." He scoffed and drove away. 

|-/ \\-|

Tyler loved the drink he was slurping on. It was so cool and refreshing.

Today, Tyler decided he wanted to eat taco bell as a celebration of finally getting a job.

It wasn't your average bagger at a local store, or being newspaper boy, 

He was actually going to be a maid at an apartment block. 

When he called the number, the man on the line gave him an address and told Tyler to meet him at 2:30pm. 

He was fairly certain he would get the job, I mean cleaning wasn't exactly hard.

Just a little dusting here and a few sorting there and voila! The apartments would be spotless. 

Tyler remembered that he hadn't had Taco Bell in such a long time. It had been around maybe two months since he last tasted the goodness, so he knew this time around the savour the moment. 

If this job was well paid, he would be buying Taco Bell for breakfast, lunch and dinner and Tyler didn't mind it since he never ever gained weight.

"Thank you, have a good day." The woman at the counter says and hands Tyler his food. 

"Thank you too, bye." He said and turned on his heels to exit the place. Food and drink in hand, Tyler opened the glass doors and made his way to the apartment complex. That was until he realised a car was coming his way.

Tyler froze in his tracks and felt his drink crash against the ground. His hands were shaking, as was his body. 

He was shocked from the sudden thought that he almost died.

Tyler looks over to see the driver mad as a raging bull and so he quickly moves forward, off of the crossing and watches as the car moves forward and a window rolls down. 

"Whats the matter with you?" The driver yells infuriated.

He has sky blue hair and a nose piercing. He drives away with "asshole" uttering from his mouth.

Tyler exhaled and put a hand against his chest. He was sad about his drink, but he was glad that he wasn't squashed and killed by an asshole driver.

Shaking his head, Tyler walked away, a little sad because he knew he couldn't afford another drink and he only took a few minor sips from his first one.

The black haired male moaned in pleasure as he lodged food into his mouth. He missed that taste, that sensation in his gullet. 

Tyler's taste buds were dancing in his mouth as they begged for more of that heavenly taste. Tyler obliged as he took another huge bite and munched away with a satisfied grin on his lips as he chewed.

He swallowed the chewed up food and felt it as it slowly travelled down his oesophagus, this is where the drink would come in handy. He just forgot about it and continued to munch away.

Tyler felt good since he was walking and eating at the same time, he wouldn't feel bloated and sick, so he was rather happy today, beside that scene that had occurred outside of Taco Bell.

As he walked down the streets, Tyler tossed his trash into a trash can and he pulled out his phone. It was 2:21pm and he had reached his destination nine minutes early. He was satisfied, since he didn't want to come off as being tardy. 

He also realised that Taco Bell wasn't far from this place or his place in other words.

Tyler approached the apartment block and saw a man in a black suit stood outside.

He noticed how tall he was, how shiny his hair was and he could spot some grey hairs. The male was talking to someone using the piece in his ear.

"I'll talk to you soon darling, the maid has arrived." The older man said and stopped talking.

He turned to Tyler and gave him a smile.

"Tyler Joseph?" He asked and watched as Tyler gave him a nod.

"Nice to meet you Tyler, I'm Dan, thanks for coming by, please allow me to show you the job role." With that being said, Dan led Tyler into the building.

They took the stairs and Tyler felt himself huffing and puffing, he swore to himself that he sounded unhealthy but oh well.

He was thankful when they stopped climbing up and walked down a hall.

"Ah here we go." The manager knocks on the door and awaits an answer.

"Ahh Josh, where are your pants?" Dan asked the man. 

"Oh sorry lemme just--" Tyler guessed the man walked away, he was unable to see over Dans height. 

He walked in anyway and Tyler followed. The black haired male wasn't met with the most tidiest of places.

"Sorry about the mess, the cops were over, had to arrest the old maid." He said, showing Tyler around.

Tyler doesn't know why he froze up I mean he didn't want to be arrested whilst working here.

"Don't worry, she was a thief."

Tyler just nodded and proceeded to let Dan talk him through his duties. They were fairly simple.

"Dan you got the new maid?" Josh asked entering the room, he was fumbling with the front of his jeans.

Dramatically, at that moment, Josh looked over at Tyler and Tyler looked over at Josh. Tyler's eyes widened with recognition and Josh just glared. 

"Oh shit, butter fingers?"  


	2. First Day On The Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler gets working ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two, honestly, I hope it's good enough for you :D

Dan looks over at Tyler and then back at Josh. 

"You know him?" He asked the singer, who was still wearing his glare.

"You damn right I do, I almost crashed into this fool near Taco Bell." Josh seethes.

Tyler stands uncomfortably, under Josh's demeaning gaze. 

"Welp, have fun getting to know each other." And with that being said, Dan ran out of the apartment, leaving the two alone in a very awkward silence.

Tyler looked around, stopping himself from looking in Josh's direction, he could still feel his laser eyes piercing through him.

Josh was looking at Tyler, looking at his clothes, his body attitude. He could see that the male was avoiding his gaze and was anxiously looking around. 

Josh cleared his throat.

"So road kill, I see that you're going to be my new maid." Josh says, looking Tyler in the eyes.

"Wha...at?" Tyler questioned, a lump in his throat as he tried to speak.

"Wow, that near collision must have really got you speechless." Josh said and went back into his room.

Tyler exhaled, he felt like he had held his breath the moment he saw Josh stood before him. 

The blue hair and the nose ring.

"Oh shit fuck Tyler, lighten up." He told himself and slapped his cheek, shaking his head and taking in the present situation.

Josh's apartment was nice, it must have looked better when it was tidier. Tyler was pretty sure his job was to clean the whole complex, not just Josh's room.

At that moment, the artist pops out of his room, he wore a camo jacket and a snap back to hide his beautiful blue hair.

"Listen, uh, whatever your name is, imma call you road kill right now, make sure this place is spotless and presentable. Make it look great okay?" Josh requested, raising his eyebrows over at the starstruck man.

Josh heads towards the door and swings it open, he's about to close it but opens it slightly again so Tyler can see him.

"And oh yeah, don't run yourself over with the vacuum cleaner, last thing I need is another idiot maid story." 

With that he's gone.

Tyler's jaw dropped to the ground at that statement.

Wow, this guy was really a piece of work.

"Wow! Fucking ass hole, don't run yourself over with the vacuum cleaner." Tyler mocked, using weird hand motions.

Tyler was so struck by the nerve of this guy. Who did he think he was? 

"Probably some little spoilt rich boy who had his ass wiped for him." With that being said, Tyler moved from his spot, which he felt glued to and moved around.

Tyler looked at all the things that needed cleaning. The kitchen area was fine, the couch area was messy,  so he added that to his list of things to clean up.

He found a vacuum cleaner and began to fulfil his duties as a maid. He made sure the couch was tidy, cleaned up the kitchen floor and vacuumed where it was needed.

Cautiously, Tyler stepped outside of the room Josh had walked out of earlier.

He figured that this was his bedroom since all the others he entered didn't look so roomy.

Tyler turned off the vacuum and peeked inside.

He almost stumbled back when he noticed the huge pile of mess in the mans room.

Tyler was fairly certain that Josh was older than him. But his room was atrocious. It made Tyler's skin crawl. How was someone able to sleep in this filth?

There were Oreo packets laying on the ground around a small trash can, which was already full of scrunched up paper.

There was a pile of socks in a corner, unsure of whether they were dirty or not.

On the bed, on the desks and on the floor were playboy magazines. 

What really got to Tyler, what really made him cringe was the take away wrappers and papers lying all over the place. 

"Aww sick." Tyler groaned and wretched. This guy was disgusting.

Tyler whined and shook on the spot, not wanting to clean this filth of a room. But he knew he had to, to pay his rent and to stay alive. Tyler wouldn't know where else to go if he lost his place. He needed this.

"Okay Joseph, don't blow this, just clean this and take a long shower when you get home." 

With that keeping him going, Tyler entered the room and started with the playboy mags.

He couldn't help but to look into some and then turn red in the face. None particularly interested him but it showed what sort of person Josh was.

Tyler continued to pick the ones of the floor and then came to halt when he felt a goo coax his fingers as he picked up one of the magazines. It was a transparent goo and he couldn't make out what it was.

"Ohhhhhhh fuck!" He screeched and bolted out of the room and into the kitchen. He ran his hand under the tap and grabbed the anti bacterial hand wash standing by the sink. Tyler squirted it on his hands, thankful it was there and washed it away.

"You're a fucking sicko Josh." 

|-/ \\-|

The magazines were piled up on a shelf by Josh's bed. The pile of socks were thrown into the wash along side some clothes that were laying around. 

All the wrappers and Oreo packets had been thrown away. Tyler used the vacuum to clean up the floor in Josh's room and the male was content by the huge change he made in Josh's room.

Tyler grinned in satisfaction and looked around. 

He caught sight of something silver and sparkly under the shelf near Josh's bed, he walked over and picked it up, feeling something solid behind it too.

Tyler also pulled it out and discovered that it was a tub of lubricant.

"Ewww." Tyler cringed and dropped it to the floor.

He wasn't going to pick it up, so instead he kicked it under the bed and placed the metal keyring he found on the desk.

"Eat this Josh." 

|-/ \\-|

As much as Tyler wanted to go home, he knew he had to stick around and wait for Josh to return. 

Then he knew he could go home and rest.

The clothes that he washed, he threw into the dryer and sat down on the couch, tired.

It was annoying to clean Josh's trash filled room but it would all be worth it when Josh was spilling compliments and gratitude towards Tyler.

Tyler on the other hand, jumped up from the couch when he heard the door from the other side.

He froze again when he has Josh stepping in, a hand in his pocket.

The male looked over at Tyler, and then his apartment. He jutted his lip in satisfaction as he looked around the room, noticing it was spotless.

"Not bad road kill, not bad, good to see you're in one piece." Josh joked and chuckled.

Tyler only muttered a few curses under his breath.

"Honestly, it's a good job dude, you can go now, I guess, you don't need to make dinner since I've already eaten." 

With that being said, Tyler gets ready to leave and Josh walks away into his room.

Tyler's hand is on the door knob when---

"OH MY FUCK MY ROOM!" Josh screamed like he was being attacked.

Tyler instantly froze, hand still on the door.

"You!" He heard Josh spit and then a rumble of footsteps heading towards his direction.

Tyler wanted to grab that knob and run as fast as he could but unfortunately for him, he was frozen, he literally could not move.

Josh grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face him.

His eyes were wide with anger and he was baring his teeth to emphasise his rage.

"Who. Said. You. Could. Go. In. My. Room?" He asked, grabbing Tyler's shirt in his hands and pulling him ever so close. Their noses were practically touching.

Tyler's heart was beating so fast, his palms were sweaty and his breathing was off the charts.

"I-I-I-I-I-I t-t-t-t-tr-r-r-a-s-h-h o-o-r-e-e-o-o-s." Tyler stuttered, unable to form proper sentences.

Josh's grip had tightened and this time their foreheads were touching. The teenager could feel the older mans rage whizzing through his head.

"Don't you ever. Don't you dare enter my room again, or I will make you look like roadkill next time." Josh spat and continued to glare at Tyler, who looked as if his soul left his body.

"You have three seconds to get out before I do something you might regret." Josh seethed and pushed away from Tyler's shirt, making him stumble. Josh wasn't kidding either.

"One..." He began, hands balled into fists, eyes still full of anger.

Tyler was just frozen and breathless. No one forbade him from going into Josh's room, how was he supposed to know?

"Two..." 

Tyler was finally coming back to his senses and he grabbed the knob of the apartment door.

His fingers found the strength to open it and Tyler, with all the feeling he was getting back, he made a break for it with his shaky legs, hearing the apartment door slam on his run out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't believe Panic! At the discos song is used in a cartoon advert :S


	3. Josh Butt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some awkward stuff including Josh's ass. 
> 
> Contains a little bit of swearing :0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait. I am a loser and have the biggest block in the whole world. And to all my Kik contacts, I don't have credit right now sorry for no reply.

"Yeah okay, I understand sir." Tyler says groggily over the phone.

It's Dan from yesterday, letting Tyler know that his job starts at nine.

"Remember, I left the key under the flower pot near the entrance, please make sure I don't get any complaints from josh." Dan finalises and hangs up.

Tyler wants to throw his phone against the wall and hide under his covers.

He didn't want to face Josh after yesterday's events.

All he did was clean the mans room, it was filth and trash and he did him a massive favour, or so he thought.

Tyler shuddered at the way Josh was all up in his face, he really had some anger problems. 

Letting it go, the male stepped out of his bed and grabbed some clothes, skinny jeans, a shirt and a Nike jacket, threw them on the bed and headed off into the shower. 

 

|-/ \\-|

 

Josh snored loudly as he slept. A leg  dangling out of his bed, covers half on the ground exposing his naked ass, his messy blue hair all over the place and drool spilling from his mouth on to the pillow. 

"Haha." Josh muffled, his face half squashed into the pillow, sleep laughing. 

Tyler had arrived at Josh's apartment like he said he would. The place would also be quiet and serene if it wasn't for Josh's bulldozer snoring. 

"Wow since when was there construction going on in this apartment?" Tyler joked, patting himself on the leg. 

Even he had to admit his joke was kind of lame.

Tyler threw off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, ready to make Josh some breakfast. 

But he stopped.

What if Josh was allergic to a few things? What if he didn't like certain foods? 

Then surely he would a be dead man.

He could call up Dan and ask him but would he know? Doesn't seem like he knows. Tyler shrugged off the idea.

It's usually always better to ask the person themselves. 

Tyler shrugged and walked over to Josh's bedroom. He paused outside he door and exhaled.

"You can do this Tyler, breathe in, breathe out. Just one question come on." 

Tyler stood there for a few minutes, stretching and what not, stalling basically. 

After one minute, Tyler's knuckles rapped on the door. 

"J-Josh?" He called, mentally slapping himself for stuttering. "What do you wanna eat for breakfast?" Tyler asked, keeping his voice hushed over the thunderous snoring. 

There was no reply since the male was sleeping away. 

"Josh?" Tyler asked a little louder, growing a little impatient. 

The male woke up early to make this man breakfast and to clean his apartment, the least he could do is wake himself up and reply.

"Josh!" Tyler called and swung Josh's room door open.

He instantly regretted it when his eyes landed on Josh's firm, naked ass. Tyler's cheeks heated up faster than ever before.

Words were lodged in his throat, he could not steer his gaze from Josh's butt. The male sudden unfroze when he saw the sleeping male shuffle a little and caught a glimpse of his you know what. 

Tyler coughed loudly and sprinted out of the room and into the kitchen, hyperventilating. "No, no, no Josh butt, rainbows and puppies." He chanted, eyes closed and hands covering his face. 

No matter how much he tried, he couldn't remove naked Josh ass from his mind.

 

|-/ \\-|

 

Josh finally arose from his slumber. He clicked his tongue in his mouth like he had just tasted something and then threw the remaining section of the covers off of his bed. 

Today was rehearsal day for the last days of his tour in his hometown. He was happy that they were back home but he wasn't happy about waking up and going outside. 

"Urrrr." He groaned, still pissed off at Tyler for cleaning his room. 

"Where's my stupid shirt?!" He roared to himself. 

Tyler on the other hand got up from a kitchen bar stool and stood up, hurriedly rushing the Josh's room.

"Josh what the hell? Why are you--?"

This time Tyler was pretty sure he died.

Josh turned around in all his naked glory.

 

"WOAH!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" The star screamed, covering his most precious parts with his bed pillow. 

Tyler couldn't move, his face had become beet red, his ears were burning and the poor guys throat became dry.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck!" Josh cursed and then sidled off into his bathroom.

Tyler felt his breathing increase heavily. He waved his hand repeatedly in the air towards his face and breathed out. 

"Damn he was big." 

 

|-/ \\-|

The maid stood in the kitchen with a bowl of cereal for Josh, still plagued by the images of not long ago.

"Tyler Joseph, whatever you do, just whatever okay, just whatever!" He argues miserably by himself and then freezes when he hears the door creak. 

Then footsteps.

Then silence.

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck." He curses in his mind. 

"R-road kill I uh, I'm going out to eat." He starts, watching Tyler turn to face him.

Tyler holds a bowl in his hand, feeling his face heat up again.

He can't help when his eyes trail down Josh's body onto his crotch area. Josh, for once in his whole life feels insecure and that because of his maids gaze. 

"H-hey, I-I'm going out to..." 

"Where are your pants?" Tyler asked somewhat dreamily. He wasn't actually in his right mind because Josh really was wearing his pants. 

Tyler was imagining him naked. 

He shook his head and then back at the apartment owner, oh gosh he didn't say that. 

 

  

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It sucked right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading frens, leave kudos and lots of comments xD <3 |-/


End file.
